


Out at Sea

by ThymeSprite



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boat Sex, Coffee, F/M, Fluff and Humor, France (Country), Fugitives, Mutants, Ocean, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: Jess mucked it up back home, but she cannot help thinking that she did the right thing nonetheless.Helping Remy LeBeau was dangerous, but right. And she will finally be able to reap her reward from the grateful Gambit.





	Out at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catnoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnoir/gifts).



Sun, sea, ice cream.

That’s what life should be and after what she had been through, Jess felt entitled to exactly that slice of pie. So after her boss, the Sheriff, had chewed her ass out for “helping a fugitive”, she had packed her things, flipped him the bird (mentally) and taken a vacation, the first one in… forever. The sun was shining brightly, the sea was warm, but so was the ice cream.

Served her right, she cynically thought and left it at that. Instead of eating her treat, Jess left the little café and took a walk back down to the beach. Here, the waves crashing against the coast of France were almost enough to drown out her doubts, as were the kids making a ruckus playing in the water. But it was not enough. And it was too much.

She had to get away, so Jess dumped all her stuff on the pier and simply dove in. Powerful strokes under water brought her metres away from the coast, from the noise… but the doubt was still there.

Even as her lungs burned with the need for air and her arms began to throb from the exertion, it was still there. She should not have helped him, she knew that, had known it the moment she had laid eyes on the man, had seen the mischievous sparkle in his dark eyes. Angry at herself, she thought that she had always considered herself an at least halfway intelligent person. Apparently, not so much.

Jess silently admitted that there was no respite from her doubts, so she decided to soak in the sun - and her self-pity - on the nearby rock in the ocean. At least there she could get some peace and quiet. Maybe.

She swam over and climbed onto the rock, shivering in the wind, but nonetheless grateful for the silence out here, only broken by the crashing of the waves. She had fucked up back home, but she still stood by it. The man had been a mutant, but he had not deserved the beating the three thugs had been about to give him. So what, she had only realised he was a wanted man after she had arrested his attackers. Her job was about saving people, mutants as well.

Screw the Sheriff, she had done the right thing and would bear the consequences with pride. Mutant or no.

Jess took a deep breath and to her surprise, it calmed her. She had a lot of crap to deal with at home, but she would soldier through, always had and always would. And right now, she was on vacation, damn it!

With a smile, she got up and jumped right back into the warm water. There were other rocks to be explored. Laughing at herself, she made her way over to the next rock in the sea, then the next and so on, until her body demanded a little rest. She still forced it to climb up another rock, to sit in the sun again. Carefully, she stepped further around the rock to find a good spot, but stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was there.

“Sorry…”, she began the same moment he started to say, “Salut, cheri…”

That was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

“Jess.”, he then whispered, recognising her, his face frozen between a hesitant smile and the shock of being caught completely off guard. She was not faring any better.

“It… is good to see you, cherie.”

“Shut up.”, Jess then found her voice again and his smile fell from his lips, but in her rage, she hardly realised that, “You bastard simply disappeared. Without a word, without an explanation. You left me with nothing!”

“And I’m sorry, cherie.”, he spoke, smiling at her in what he obviously thought a charming manner, but Jess advanced on him and snarled, “Give me one good reason not to arrest you.”

“One, you have no jurisdiction here in Europe.”, he smiled at her, “Two, it would be very impractical out here in the ocean.”

Her eyes narrowed and Jess was torn between trying to arrest him nonetheless or simply cutting her losses and leave him there, when he added in a hushed whisper: “And I never got to thank you.”

That made her stop and he smiled: “I didn’t even get the chance to tell you my name.”

“You chose not to.”, Jess reminded him, “But you’re a wanted man, Remy LeBeau.”

“Wanted by the police or…you?”, he smiled and Jess merely rolled her eyes. Damn it, that was such a cheesy thing to say, yet it was working.

“Let me buy you a cup of coffee, at least.”, Remy asked, “Or fill a glass of bourbon for you.”

It took her longer than she cared to admit to come up with an answer. It should have been no, but instead Jess said: “I’d like that.”

“Good.”, Remy smiled at her and got to his feet, towering over her as he offered his hand, “I can see you swam here, but I have a more comfortable way back.”

Saying these words, he nodded behind him and Jess saw a boat, not too large, but just the right size to comfortably stay on the sea for a few days. The images flooding her head all of a sudden made her gulp. Days at sea, all alone… with him.

She quickly shook her head and lamely muttered: “All my stuff’s at the pier.”

“Then we’ll collect it from there, non?”, he offered and, God help her, Jess took his offered hand, let Remy lead her to his little motor boat out there in the ocean. It was well kept and a single glance at him at the controls told her that he knew what he was doing. Jess herself had been at sea with her grandfather as a girl and unbidden, she had to smile at the memories.

Remy made their way to the pier a short one, Jess picked up her purse and dress, but he then quickly turned the ship around.

“Where are we going?”, she asked, suspicious, but was only met with a broad grin and the answer, “To get the best coffee in town.”

“Not ominous at all.”, Jess muttered angrily and Remy heaved a deep sigh before he glanced at her over his shoulder to say, “You know, deputy, you should really let go of your cop training while on vacation.”

A second later, he added: “You are on vacation, right?”

“Yeah.”, Jess laughed, trying to tuck her brown hair behind her ear, but the wind made that impossible. With a cautious smile, she resigned herself to actually relax, but it did not work. Yes, she felt free, she should have had no care in the world out here on the water and she was happy, but not relaxed. The company was too interesting for that. And it did not help that he was still not wearing a shirt and she could see his lean muscles flex and shift under his tanned skin whenever he adjusted the rudder.

“We’ll be there soon.”, Remy announced when a little coast town came into sight and for Jess it felt like a pity. She could have stayed out here with him a while longer.

As soon as the thought had entered her mind, Jess shook her head to shake it loose again. She clearly was not thinking with her head right now, but she could hardly help it.

“Come on, cherie.”, especially not when he invited her like that. She had almost forgotten what kind of invitation Remy had extended and when he pulled her to her feet, she was not paying attention. So she stumbled - embarrassing - and Remy had to steady her with his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you alright?”, he asked, a slow, lazy smile gracing his lips.

“Apparently, I really need some coffee.”, Jess tried to save face with a comment, but that darned smile told her he had not bought it. Still he decided not to show it and instead led her off the boat with the words: “Then come. You’ll never find better coffee than here.”

“If you say so.”, she mumbled, her head still reeling because Remy had not let go of her hand, no, they walked into the small café hand in hand. The owner greeted him with a warm voice and obviously familiar words, but their French was so flawless and their exchange so fast she hardly understood a single word. But they were shown a wonderful table and Jess could not help but stare at her surroundings.

“This…”, she began, but could find no words to finish her statement. The café was nestled into a tiny alley, above them families had their laundry out to dry next to the most colourful flowers Jess had ever seen. Children were playing, and even though they were making a lot of noise, here, it fit, “…is beautiful.”

“Oui.”, Remy said, smiling at her and the smile he gave her was making her think she had missed some hidden meaning.

Jess almost flinched when a waiter appeared and placed two cups of coffee in front of them, along with a plate of pastries.

“We…didn’t order. Did we?”

“I took the liberty of ordering for us both when we came in.”, Remy confessed, faking a sheepish look he could not keep up for long, so he laughed and assuaged her, “I know you know what you want and are capable of making your own decisions.But you will not regret trying this. Trust me.”

Oh, she wanted to. Part of her was holding her back, but Jess knew it was only a question of time before that part would be out the window.

“Cherie?”, Remy asked, but she merely smiled, then picked up the cup and tried the coffee.

“Damn.”, she then whispered, making Remy chuckle, “You were right. This is the best coffee there is.”

“Wait until you’ve had the pastries along with it.”, Remy promised even more and Jess’ thoughts went haywire. Forget the pastries, she wanted him.

Again Jess banished that thought with a shake of her head, then quickly reached for a cookie and popped it into her mouth, ignoring Remy’s questioning eyes on her. She then closed hers as the taste of the pastries flooded her tongue and she could not help it, a quiet moan of delight escaped her.

“They are really good.”, Jess then murmured and as she opened her eyes, she saw Remy stare down his cup of coffee. Again, she had missed something. What she did not miss was how he averted his eyes and so she simply had to ask: “Why did you run?”

She saw him flinch and slowly, Remy put his coffee cup down, then gave her a lopsided smile as he replied: “Your colleagues would have arrested me otherwise.”

“You know what I mean.”, Jess cut off his diversion, “You could have contacted me, said something. I… kind of expected more.”

“As I wished for more.”, Remy quietly said, sending a jolt of… something… through Jess, then he sighed and added, “But I am a wanted man, you said it yourself. And moreover, you saw me fight against those guys, you know what I am.”

“I don’t care.”, Jess said, making him blink in disbelief, so she explained, “I swore to protect people, doesn’t matter who they are. Or what.”

“Do you really think so?”, he asked and she merely nodded, “I do.”

Slowly, Remy smiled. Then he leaned back casually and shrugged: “I did not expect that. So I ran. But right now I wish I had not.”

Jess had to escape the look in his eyes and tried to do so within the depths of her coffee, only to find it empty far too soon. Then, so as not to meet Remy’s gaze, she looked around, but apart from the flowers and the alley they were in, she now realised the people around them for the first time. There were not many people in the café, but those that were had come in pairs. Moreover, this was France. In her hometown, the old folks were angry if a college kid so much as held his girlfriend’s hand in the diner. Here, though… the couples around them were holding hands, kissing and hugging.

She was pretty sure the couple in the far corner was doing even more below the table.

The mere thought sent heat into her core and Jess squirmed helplessly on her chair. Desperate, she looked away, only to meet Remy’s dark eyes. Gulping, Jess reached for another pastry, but Remy’s fingers closed around her wrist, stopped her, and all the heat within her flared up a hundredfold.

Her eyes wide, she stared at him, but he said nothing, the look in his dark eyes, however, told her much, much more. Her throat went dry and her heartbeat almost drowned out Remy’s whispered words: “If you want me to, I will leave again. But I do want you to come with me. Now.”

Jess had no words and so she did not waste time trying to find any. She nodded and Remy just took the time to flash her a cheeky smile, then he got up and pulled her to her feet again. This time, he intentionally pulled her to his chest, put his arms around her and quietly spoke next to her ear, his breath fanning over her cheek: “Then come.”

It was almost enough to make her come on the spot.

She hardly realised how Remy dropped some money onto the table, how the owner of the café bid them farewell with a grin, all Jess was able to comprehend was Remy’s hand in hers, his other hand on the small of her back as he led her back to his boat. Once aboard, she looked for the door into the boat’s belly, but the man beside her chuckled and tutted: “Patience, cherie.”

She just stared at him, making him laugh aloud, but she allowed him to lead her over to the boat’s controls, placing her between them and him, her back pressed firmly against his chest and his arms at her sides, steering the boat away from the pier.

“Call it selfish.”, Remy, murmured into her shoulders, his lips barely touching her skin, yet scorching her all the same, “But I want you for myself. Nothing around us but the sea.”

“Relatable.”, Jess judged and while he chuckled next to her ear, she turned around in his embrace and let her fingers roam over his tanned skin, mapped out his body for future reference.

“This…makes steering a bit hard.”, Remy complained with a grin, but Jess merely giggled - a sound she had not thought herself capable of - and with a cheeky grin, she asked, “Really? Is it the only thing that is a bit…hard?”

His surprised gasp as her hand stroked over the bulge in his swimming shorts was music to her ears. But he recovered quickly and promised: “You minx. You will pay for that.”

“Maybe.”, Jess smiled and without giving him any time to foresee her actions, she pushed the shorts down his hips, then leaned in and kissed a path from his shoulder up his neck to his cheek, all the while enclosing his length in her fist, trying to find what caresses he would enjoy. Most of them, it seemed, because she heard his breath catch, felt the heat rushing through him and his hips lightly pumped into her touch, something he could not stop, apparently.

One of her hands wandered up over his taut stomach and his chest, his heartbeat thumping against her palm, then her fingers found their way into his long hair and Jess lightly pulled to catch his lips in a kiss she had wanted ever since she had seen him in the alley. No use denying it anymore.

Remy lustfully groaned into the kiss and his hands clamped down on her backside, pushing her tightly against him as he deepened their kiss, swallowing Jess’ surprised moans and all her breath.

“My turn.”, he then whispered against her mouth, two words so full of promised danger and heights of lust she had never even imagined. With a motion too swift for her to understand, Remy had pulled her dress over her head and dumped it next to their feet without care, her bikini top followed, then her panties. Jess looped her arms around his neck, ready to take him right there, but Remy just chuckled.

It should have been a warning, but it did not register. It only did when he firmly grabbed her raised leg and, as she was still surprised, kissed her breath away.

Without a word, Remy got to his knees and used her opened legs to plunge in immediately.

“Oh my gosh…!”, Jess breathlessly squealed and her hands flew into his hair to hold him there, to not let his tongue get away when it was doing such wonderful things to her. She heard him chuckle, again this dark, dangerous, yet promising sound, then Remy kissed the inside of her thigh in his grasp and met her gaze, smirking: “I told you, cherie, you’d pay.”

“Gladly.”, was all Jess could breathe, but even that word was cut off as Remy returned to lick over her folds, then even sucked her clit between his lips, tearing a high-pitched moan from her mouth.

She would not be able to stand this much longer, Jess knew that she would soon fall apart. And just when she thought her climax was at hand, Remy stopped. He left her hanging there.

“Remy…!”, she accused him, panting and dishevelled, but he merely smirked as he got up and kissed her, her own wetness still on his lips, his tongue, before he took her right hand in his and lightly kissed every finger individually.

“Patience, cher.”, he asked once again, but Jess shook her head violently, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Kidding, no.”, Remy laughed, then leaned in, his breath ghosting over her cheek, his hand caressing her side before he added, “But I plan on fucking you.”

These words alone made her gasp, but his hand between her legs, two fingers effortlessly gliding into her, turned the gasp into a moan. His hand was not gentle, but it was exactly what she wanted and within mere seconds, his touch had her on the brink of climax again. And once again, he stopped short of it.

“Remy.”, Jess growled and he smiled, almost lovingly, then he took her hand and invited her, “Come with me.”

“I’d like to.”, Jess referred to him having just denied her release a second time and when he understood, he laughed warmly, then kissed the tip of her nose and promised, “I am done teasing.”

“I hope so. For your own good.”

“Why, deputy, will you handcuff me?”

“Would that I could.”, Jess snarled and Remy winked at her, “Well, how about next time then?”

She had to laugh at his confidence, but did not deny it. Instead, she followed him into the belly of the boat, finally, but she did not care much for the way there. Jess was fully occupied with kissing Remy every chance she got and although they bumped into a few edges and corners here and there, so what? He knew where to go and their destination was the only thing that mattered right now.

When Jess’ knees finally hit the edge of the bed, she was ready to just let herself fall back and take him with her, but Remy gently guided her down to the bed and slowly, ever so slowly, climbed over her, blanketing her body with his, slowly making his way up from her thighs over her stomach to her chest, all the while placing fluttering kisses against her skin, never quite touching, but never leaving her.

“Remy…”, she whined, not really aware of what she was trying to say, not able to form any other word by now.

“Shush, cher.”, he murmured against her sternum, “Just a little more patience.”

Jess wanted to laugh, but instead it came out like a desperate whine, accompanied by a tear she did not understand herself.

“Oh, cher.”, Remy mumbled, kissed her tear away and then stroked her cheek, lightly touching her ear in the process and when he then showed her his hand, he had a condom between his fingers. Jess had to chuckle, as did he, but then he wasted no more time. The condom was on him with a fluid, practiced motion, then Remy’s lips closed over one of her nipples and he sucked at it, harsh, and used Jess’ surprised gasp to dive deeply into her mouth, kissing her senseless.

All she could do was stare at him, but her eyes slid closed of their own volition as she felt him enter her. Slowly, gently, sweetly.

She could not help a sob, did not understand it either, but when Remy started to move above her, within her, it became meaningless anyway. Jess’ entire world only consisted of the two of them, of their ragged breaths, the almost clumsy way their hands tried to touch as much of the other as they could possibly reach.

Remy might have spoken about planning to fuck her, but here he was, making love to her.

It was enough to shatter Jess’ heart, but the way he kissed her, the way he, too, was unable to restrain his emotion was enough to piece it back together again and she came with gasp of surprise that turned into a sigh of relief, of release. He followed her with a soft breath of French words against the skin of her neck. She did not understand a word, but the kiss he then placed on her neck told her way more anyway.

One of his hands was in her hair, the other arm was under her back and she had no idea how or when they had gotten there, but she enjoyed being held, feeling Remy’s fingers stroke through her hair and when he slowly raised his head to look into her eyes, she was unprepared for the warmth in his gaze. Had she been braver, Jess might have even called it love.

“I should not have left.”, Remy whispered and gently kissed her lips again.

“We’re both here now.”, Jess tried to soften the pain she heard in his voice, “That counts for something.”

“It should.”, he added, “But is it enough? You are a police officer, I am a wanted man.”

“Not anymore.”, she replied and that had him frowning, but he ventured a smile, “Last time I was in the States, there was an attempt to arrest me.”

“You might be a wanted man, but you’ve eluded law enforcement long enough to make me think you’re good at it.”, Jess shot back, but then gave him a cautious smile, “But I haven’t felt like a cop in a long while. Maybe I should do something different.”

“You… would just do that? Drop everything? For me?”

“Not everything.”, Jess replied and cupped his cheek in her hands, “I’ll still be me and that’s also why I’m not only doing this for you, but for me as well. I wanted to save people, but hunting down mutants for nothing more than the fact that they are mutants? No, that’s not what I signed up for. I need to change something for the better. And I need to start with me.”

Slowly, as if disbelieving, Remy started to smile, then sighed deeply and kissed her, murmuring against her lips: “Where have you been all my life.”

“In Minnesota.”, she grinned and felt Remy respond with a smile of his own, then he opened his eyes and told her, “I need to introduce you to friends of mine. We’re all wanted just because we are all mutants, but we’re trying to help. You’ll fit right in.”

“I’m not a mutant.”, Jess slowly muttered, but Remy shook his head, “Charles won’t care as long as you are a friend. And you are. You are much more.”

She had to smile at that and it turned into a laugh as Remy tickled her sides, but his lips on her skin took her breath away, made her gasp as his mouth closed around a nipple once again.

“Later, though.”, Remy mused as he kissed his way over to her other breast, “I’ll introduce you later. First, I want you to myself a while longer.”

“I can live with that.”, Jess chuckled, then pushed Remy onto his back and, as she straddled him, she said with a smile he returned, “My turn.”


End file.
